Khazad-Baraz
Khazad-Baraz (Orocarni, Red mountains) Lore Kingdom of Khazad-Baraz was created in SA 1598 after last dragons were banished from Red mountains. After then Zurgor-King of Stonefoots proclaimed The Kingdom of Khazad-Baraz. Because most of dwarves were killed and all other clans had no kings, dwarves of all four clans united under one banner and king. Because of small population of dwarves all dwarves came to rebuild old Stiffbeard city Khazad-Marron which was abandoned long time ago before dragon attack and because of that wasn`t as ruined as other cities, plus Stiffbeards were smallest clan, especially when the city was built. Rebellion of Prince The rebuilding of Khazad-Marron went quite quick but then Zurgor`s eldest son and heir Ardoth-Kadan with handful or supporters went north and founded Ziril Ardoth (Valley of Prince). Now with work going slow on Khazad-Marron king Zurgor made taxes which many protested and migrated north to Ziril Ardoth. After half of population had deserted prince Ardoth-Kadan proclaimed Independent city state of Ziril Ardoth. No direct clash was made. Most young dwarves joined rebels while most of elders stayed with king Zurgor. After Zurgors second son went missing and orcs became more violent and attacked dwarves of west prince Ardoth-Kadan rejoined The Kingdom of Khazad-Baraz and became his heir again and since then became as loyal as never before to his father. War for Khazad-Baraz After reunification of Khazad-Baraz new threat arose-The uruks of Rubaugoth wastes. They lived in wastes east of Mordor. Their chieftain Ughtak together with his uruks started raping and pillaging The Red mountains. Later he with his Dunglamoth allies sieged Khazad-Marron. City was evacuated and only Zurgor his son and few blue mountain dwarves remained with small garison. Later Loke-Rim from east came to aid of Zurgor but they were still outnumbered 3 to 1. Battle was quick and Zurgor`s plan felt into disaray because he got injured from fall and hit his head. His son was captured and most dwarves were killed, plus before battle started easterlings and some dwarves fell into fight and started killing each other. Anyways orc losses were few and Zurgor yielded city but he was allowed to pack his stuff and leave in 24 hours. After this Khazad-Marron was rebuild into dark filthy fortress. Because Dunglamoth orcs were distracted with their war in Khazad-Dum Rubaugoth couldn`t attack red dwarves. But soon one of Ughtak`s uruks called Mauhur challenged him to duel who will rule Rubaugoth. Ughtak accepted and defeated him and exiled him but got injured and soon died.This was big blow to Rubaugoth, after this incident many rubaugoth fled to their wastes or to Mordor or Misty mountains. Last of Rubaugoth chieftains signed peace treaty yielding Khazad-Marron back and led his uruks to Mordor to serve their new master whos identity to Zurgor was unknown. After this Khazad-Marron needed to be rebuilt but recent other building projects took their time and Zurgor understood that. Nonetheless he had secured victory and after this dwarves could rebuild themselves again. Cities Khazad-Marron Khazad-Marron was founded long ago in First Age but in early days of Second Age it got abandoned when Stiffbeards reached their population height. After the forming of Khazad-Baraz all capitals and mayor cities were ruined. Khazad-Marron was in best shape cause it wasn`t attacked by dragons. It was declared as capital even that Ziril Ardoth was bigger and with bigger population. When Rubaugoth uruks started attacking capital was moved to Ziril Ardoth and Khazad-Marron was soon conquered by Rubaugoth and was transformed into foul orc fortress. Later dwarves retook it and now rebuilding process is happening even if it is slow. Ziril Ardoth Ziril Ardoth, also called Valley of Prince is rather new city founded by Prince Ardoth-Kadan. It has wall with gate and some buildings including prison with captured olog of Mordor (nobody knows how Ardoth-Kadan got it there). It`s building has stopped, for now King Zurgor uses it as his dwelling place and where he hosts his council. Port Zubhaar Port Zubhaar was built as harbour for fleet which was requested by King Zurgor. It is still being built while construction has stopped for moment. It has one ship for now but more ships are being built. Khazad-Gikin Khazad-Gikin was made as colony for dwarves who Prince Ardoth-Kadan led too Mountains of Wind. In all honestly it was plan to get rid of rebels. Prince was trustworthy cause if he would betray his father again he wouldn`t be forgiven. But others couldn`t be trusted so main rebels were led there. Later prince`s friend Azaghal left winds with his friend and went to last desert to never be seen again. Later mountains of wind were settleted by dwarves and easterlings alike thats why architecture is mixed and dwarves speak mix of khzudul and eastering language and live above ground. City is not yet finished but when it will be it will be one of mighty cities of Khazad-Baraz.Category:Factions